Most parents are aware that the grocery shopping carts found in most stores, while usually providing a folding seat portion to accommodate a small child, generally provide an environment which is potentially dangerous for the child, in a worst case situation, and at the best an environment which is unsanitary and uncomfortable for the child. Some of the factors which contribute to this environment are the sharp edges and burrs found on the metal surfaces of the cart, the accummulated dirt, filth and contaminated substances deposited on the carts surfaces after prolonged use, and the fact that the metal surface will be cold to the touch in winter, and hot in summer.
For the foregoing reasons, while parents are forced to accept this environment out of necessity, they do so reluctantly, and with well founded concern for the health and well being of their children.
While the prior art is replete with padded cushion structures adapted for use with high-chairs and basinettes, examples of which can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,254,466; 2,237,057; 2,349,092 and 2,782,839, there has not been developed to date a removeable cushioned structure which is adapted and designed for use specifically in conjunction with a shopping cart. Furthermore, the only prior art device of which the Applicant is aware of, i.e. U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,380, which deals with the particular problems encountered with shopping carts, does not contain many of the features or functions embodied in the device, which forms the basis of the present invention.
It is safe to assume therefore, that there has been a long felt need, which has not been satisfied by the prior art devices, to provide a safe, sanitary, padded structure, which can be converted from a cushioned seat pad into a cushioned bed pad within the confines of a metal shopping cart.